Operation Revenge
by Meechii
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga isn't your typical 17-year-old guy. He's on a quest to take revenge on the man who he thinks is the one responsible for his mother's death with the use of the man's one and only daughter, of course. Rated T.
1. A Murderer For A Father

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Chapter One: A Murderer For A Father

(11 years before)

Young as Natsume Hyuuga may seem, he isn't ignorant to the fact that his mother is having an affair with a married man. The child is only six but he understands what his mother is going through right now. At first, when his mother first introduced the married man to him, it was alright. He was always with them, introducing himself as his new father. It was all fun and games until one day, someone barged into their home—a woman with a child—and hurt his mother.

The woman dragged his mother by the hair, across the floor and his acclaimed new father wasn't even there to protect them both. Natsume wanted to fight for his mother but then the woman just strongly pushed him away and all he could do was cry as he watched his mother being beaten up by an unknown woman. His mother was crying and what was more surprising to him was that his mother did not fight back, despite being known as a tough woman.

The angry woman who came to their home kept shouting curses to his mother. "You dirty whore! You home-wrecker! You should rot in hell, you and your son!" the woman was shouting while the girl in her arms just cried, probably horrified by what she is seeing right now. "Don't hurt my mummy!" Natsume managed to cry out, hoping she heard him, and even if she did hear him, he was not a threat to her. He was only a mere child.

"You!" the woman pointed to Natsume with fiery eyes. "Your mother is a bitch! People of your kind should just die." she calmed down a little, and all Natsume could hear right now is the cry of the child that the woman is carrying and the cry of his mother, including his own. Then, the woman put down the child she was carrying and fumbled for things inside her bag.

The woman threw a large amount of money to Natsume's mother's face and spat, "There. That should be enough to feed you and your child for months. Stay away from my husband and my family!" Natsume's mother did not utter a word, nor did she budge even for a bit. The woman carried her child again and stomped angrily towards the door. Before she finally exited their house, she turned her heel to face Natsume's mother and said threateningly, "Show your ugly face to me again and I'll make sure to make your life a living hell."

Then, she slammed the door shut with a loud bang. Immediately, Natsume's mother carrried him and hugged him tight. "Are you alright, baby? Are you hurt?" she asked, checking for bruises around Natsume's face. Natsume forced himself not to cry, to show his mother he was alright. "I'm okay.." he muttered as he held his mother's face in his small hands. "Mum, you're hurt here." he said, referring to the slap mark on his mother's left cheek. Natsume touched it and she winced. Seeing her reaction, he kissed it lightly to possibly relieve it from pain – just like the way she soothes him whenever he feels pain.

The next day, Natsume woke up to hear his mother and his acclaimed new father fighting over things. "Yukihara, please don't leave us. I am bearing your child!" Kaoru, Natsume's mother, pleaded as she clung onto his left arm as he attempted to leave the bedroom. "Kaoru, don't make it hard for me. I can give you monthly cash for our child, just.. just let me go." Yukihara said as he jerked his arm from Kaoru's grasp.

At once, Natsume stood up and caught up with Yukihara. "You're leaving us?" he asked loudly enough for Yukihara to hear. Yukihara turned around and knelt in front of Natsume and patted his head. "I'm afraid so, Natsume. I do not deserve to be your new daddy after all." he sadly stated. "What about the baby in mummy's tummy? Who will be the baby's father?" Natsume asked, as he rubbed his eyes of sleep. For Natsume, it did not matter if he had a father or not, but he felt sad for his new sibling who would grow up like him, no father figure at all.

Kaoru got up and pleaded to Yukihara again. That was when Yukihara got up without answering Natsume's question and Kaoru only held on to him even more tightly. Left with no choice at all, Yukihara shoved Kaoru with a bit of strength which sent Kaoru to the floor and walked away. He did not even look back at Natsume, to whom he has grown quite attached to. He left with a cab and since then, Natsume did not see a single trace of the man. To him, he was history and that's where he should be.

By the time Kaoru hit the floor, she screamed in pain. "Mummy!" Natsume cried as he ran to her side and asked, "Are you hurt mummy?" Kaoru did not answer, she was still shouting in pain. Then Natsume noticed blood running from Kaoru's legs. "Mummy, there's blood!" he shouted, alarmed. Inspite the pain, Kaoru sat right up and looked at her own blood flowing from her legs. "Oh no, the child.." she muttered helplessly and within a matter of seconds, she collapsed. Natsume stood right up and ran to the nearest neighbor to call for help. It took quite some time before a neighbor responded since most of the people in their place are working at the moment. "What happened, Natsume?" one of their neighbors asked as he answered the door. It was Mr. Nogi, whose son is a close friend of Natsume.

"My mother, she needs help. She's bleeding!" Natsume said, almost out of breath. "What? Where is she?" Mr. Nogi asked as he put on his slippers and informed the people in their house of what just happened. "She's at home, Mr. Nogi. Please help her." Natsume pleaded. "Natsume, you stay here in the house with Ruka. I'll call his mom later to take you to the hospital. Got it?" he instructed. Natsume just nodded and watched as Mr. Nogi ran to their house alone.

Natsume shut his eyes and hoped his mother would be alright, and his brother or sister too. If not, it will all be Yukihara's fault. "Come in, Natsume." his trail of thoughts was interrupted by Ruka who asked him to come inside. Natsume just nodded and went inside Ruka's house. He had a feeling things wouldn't be quite so good at all.

The next day, when the Nogi family took Natsume to the hospital to see his mother, it was too late. The doctors informed them that Kaoru had died because of some complications with the child that she was carrying. It devastated Natsume greatly. And he blamed Yukihara for it. One day, he thought, he'd take his revenge on Yukihara, who took away his mother from him and his brother or sister too who did not even have a slight chance to live with him.

Upset, Natsume ran away with no direction as fast as he could. Ruka followed him but Natsume made sure Ruka lost him and he ran away as farthest as possible, even if it means he couldn't go home. Coming to think of it, he had nowhere to go home to. He had lost his new father and his mother in one day.

Panting, he climbed up a small hill and there, he cried his heart out hoping he'd go where his mother has went. From then on, he kept himself to himself. Nobody else knew of his plan to bring destruction to Yukihara—the man who killed his mother.

He grew up to be a loner, with only Ruka as his friend. The other children looked up to him but it was him who thought too low of himself. He was still sad of the fact that he did not have parents anymore and it affected his life greatly. Later on his life, the Sakura Corporation have been very popular worldwide and it was owned by none other than Yukihara. Natsume looked at the billboard ahead of him and swore to himself, "You're going down, murderer." He did his best at school and did part-time jobs to help himself and the Nogi family who kept him because he had nowhere to go.

* * *

Chapter One done! Looking forward for your opinions :)


	2. Sneaking Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Not in a million light-years.

* * *

Chapter Two: Sneaking Out

(Present Time)

Mikan Sakura tiptoed as light as she could through the deserted corridors of their home and to outside the enormous gates of their mansion. Everyone just fell asleep, including her own notorious and overprotective brothers. She hopes she won't get caught this time. She's about to sneak out at a very late hour and there's no way she'd want to get caught.

Right outside their gates is Sumire Shouda's—a close friend of hers—black sedan, patiently waiting for Mikan to come out. Mikan and Sumire are only sixteen, well for Mikan, she's turning into one this dawn, but Sumire has a way of letting them into one of the clubs in town where most of the teenagers hang out—more like sneak out to. By the moment Mikan got out of their main door, she was torn between the decision of climbing up the huge white gates or risking opening them but try to make the faintest sound as hard as she could.

"What do I do?" she called out to Sumire who was impatiently tapping her fingers on her dashboard. "Hurry up, or else.." Sumire muttered lowly, trying her best to be patient with someone as slow and as inexperience when it comes to sneaking out as Mikan Sakura. "Alright, alright." Mikan resorted to opening the huge gates since climbing up them might bring her fractured bones, considering the height of the gates in front of her.

She opened it and prayed she wouldn't make a sound and stepped out of their home and closed it again, praying for the same thing. After having closed the gate successfully, she grinned at Sumire and muttered a triumphant "Yes!" under her breath. "Just hurry up, you idiot." Sumire rolled her eyes at Mikan. "Okay, I'm sorry." Mikan said as she ran to the car and opened the car door in the passenger seat.

The moment she settled herself inside Sumire's car, Sumire stepped on the accelerator which made them feel like flying. Actually, the car that Sumire is driving is not her's—it's her brother's. She didn't have a problem dealing with those stuffs though, she's the boss at home after all. "Will it really be alright?" Mikan asked in an unsure manner. "Of course, you idiot. My bro owns the club and he granted us free accommodation for the night." Sumire winked and Mikan sensed the security in that wink of hers. "Woohoo!" they both shouted with their hands up in the air. Mikan envied Sumire, Sumire was given full authority to drive even though she still does not have a driving license.

Mikan Sakura is a lovely girl, a split image of her mother. Long brunette locks, amber-colored orbs and pale-pink skin complexion plus a fit body, she's a total beauty. She's not the only child, but she's the only female among siblings who have different types of personality. There's Reo, the eldest one. The one who pushes Mikan to be singer. Then there's Tsubasa, the tough guy who Mikan looks up to. He's the cool guy who makes girls scream with just one look. Lastly, there's Kaname. He dyes his hair blonde because he can. He's the good guy, the one who stops his siblings whenever they cross the line and upset their sick father and he's into the acting industry.

After more or less fifteen minutes, they arrived at their destination. The music was loud, even from the outside and Mikan was afraid her eardrums would burst the moment she gets inside. "Sounds to me there are less number of adults than teenagers like us." Mikan grimaced through the blasting sound. "Uh-huh." Sumire agreed loudly as she hopped off the car and Mikan followed suit. Mikan made sure she was always beside Sumire or else she'd be wandering with no direction inside the club at all.

The moment they entered, it was a huge club. It was hard to believe a lot of people stay up so late to hang out here. People were sweating hard, dancing on the dancefloor and every guy they passed by eyed both of the girl from head to toe. Sumire and Mikan's fashion sense were in contrast. Mikan preferred the chique and pastel colors while Sumire fancied the vampire-like modern styles, making her look so feminine and a mystery at the same time.

"Hey," one blonde guy with an ear stud called out to Mikan as he held her arm. "You want to dance?" he asked loudly enough for Mikan to hear through the blasting sound. Mikan looked at Sumire and Sumire rolled her eyes. Sumire then grabbed Mikan from the blonde guy and said, "She's under my care I think it's still too early for her to be dancing at the dancefloor. Maybe later." Sumire dragged her to the bar and made her sit down.

"You look so intimidated by those guys." Sumire remarked as she ordered for her favorite juice. "Of course, they're adults and they might well, you know, find out we are minors." Mikan said in a low voice, but loud enough for Sumire to hear. "They wouldn't care even if they'd find out you are twelve, well, maybe they'd react when you are twelve, but you are sixteen." Sumire said as she took a gulp of her juice. "Turning sixteen." Mikan corrected. "Whatever, let's just have fun. How about we taste a little bit of alcohol? It wouldn't hurt, I promise." Sumire winked.

"What? I.. haven't had one you know." Mikan flushed bright red. "Come on, it won't hurt. It will be fun." Sumire grinned like a cheshire cat. Mikan gave in and said, "Fine, let's have fun." The moment Mikan turned to the bartender, she realized it was someone she knew—and possibly someone who'd tell her brothers where she is right now. "Oh my gosh, it's you Ruka!" Mikan exclaimed as though she hadn't seen the lad in years.

"Sakura? How did you.. Why are you here?" the bleached blonde named Ruka asked, heading Mikan's way. "You know each other? Introduce me, Mikan!" Sumire whispered almost too loudly. "To have fun," Mikan grinned nervously. To keep Ruka's mind off telling on Mikan right now, Mikan held Sumire's arm and told Ruka, "Hey Ruka, this is my friend Sumire Shouda. Permy, this is Ruka Nogi." "Oh, hi." Sumire cheerfully took Ruka's hand in hers and shook it with much interest.

"Why don't you order for me?" Mikan whispered to Sumire since she wasn't so sure of what to order for herself, she wasn't into these stuffs at all. "Sure," Sumire agreed cheerfully. She ordered two drinks for Mikan and for herself and patiently waited for it as she eyed the guys in the dancefloor. The moment it arrived, Ruka told the one in-charge he was going off for his shift. Then, he headed towards Mikan and sat beside her, much to Sumire's dismay.

"So, do all your brothers know you are here?" he asked. Desperate to catch his attention, Sumire cut Mikan off and answered for her, "Of course not, she wouldn't be allowed to go out, but she's got me, so yeah." she giggled loudly. All Mikan could do was smile. She wondered how he would react to that. "Really?" he sounded like he was about to call them at first but it turned out that he was just faking it to scare Mikan.

"Can you promise you won't tell anyone about this? This is just for once, you know. I don't get these opportunities all the time." Mikan grimaced. "Of course not, I'm not saying it's really good but you know, you're a teenager, you ought to have some real fun." Ruka laughed and Sumire laughed as well and so did Mikan.

Mikan ended up having glasses which she couldn't handle which sent her going tipsy. Sumire, too, had low-tolerance of alcohol that in her third glass, she was already tipsy. However, she kept on denying it. "Hey Mikan, I really think you should go home. You're both half-drunk already. I have a friend here who works with me and he's got a car, I could ask him to take you both home." Ruka offered, trying to make Mikan sit still since she was wobbly and she looks like she needed some serious help. "I still want to have fun, besides, the night is young." Mikan giggled. Sumire, however, was holding herself together with the help of the table she was leaning on to. Suddenly, Mikan felt sick. She immediately stood up and Ruka asked, "Where are you going?" "To the comfort room." she said and without his permission, she ran to where she thinks is the comfort room to relieve her sick feeling.

At first her eyesight was wavering and she felt even more sick so she ran faster and finally found the ladies' room. By the time she got in, only a few ladies were inside. Most of them were dancing the night away at the dancefloor. She threw up at the sink without any second thought and the moment she let everything out of her system, she washed away the bitterness she tasted and washed her face. Her eyesight was still unstable but she could already manage to walk a little bit straighter than the way she did just awhile ago.

The moment she got out, she felt somewhat weird. She couldn't remember having passed this same way, or she must be imagining things. There's something within her that says she's going the wrong way but her feet won't listen. As she looked around, the area she's walking in is almost full of teenagers and they all seem to be enjoying themselves in the dancefloor. Suddenly, Mikan wanted to dance the night away like them—despite the scolding she's about to get when she gets home at five AM.

"Hey," someone called out from behind her. It was a group of posh-looking guys. "Want to dance, miss?" the silver-haired lad asked, he seemed to be the leader of the group. Not knowing what came into her mind, she agreed and the next thing she knew, she was drowned in the music on the dancefloor. "The name's Kaito, what's yours?" the silver-haired lad introduced himself as cool as he could.

"Mikan Sakura." she muttered casually. Suddenly, Kaito's expression changed. "_the _Mikan Sakura? No wonder you stood up among the crowd." he praised her. "Oh," Mikan realized that most of them knew her since she is the sister of the famous Reo, the sister of the cool Tsubasa, the sister of the matinee idol Kaname, and what's more, the daughter of the famous business tycoon Yukihara.

It came to the point that Kaito forced a kiss on Mikan and Mikan found it improper so she shoved him away and headed for the bar to order a few drinks. She realized she was on the other wing of the club and Ruka must probably be worried about her. Glancing at the sides, she saw no one ordering a simple glass of water so she did the same. She ordered something alcoholic and she did not that it was a strong drink for her liking.

She drank it in one gulp and she felt her stomach burn—she guessed it must have been because of the alcohol content. It did not come into her mind how strong it was. The next thing she knew, everything around her was a blur. She wasn't feeling so sick anymore though, she thinks she could handle the dizziness she feels so she grasped for support on the table she's leaning on to.

Suddenly, she stood up and attempted to run to the same comfort room to throw up again. However, she did not get to the comfort room on time, she already threw up.. on someone and on herself. "Oh shit," the lad who she probably thrown up to—judging from his reaction—muttered darkly. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry." Mikan took out a white hanky from her purse and wiped it on the guy before her.

"What time is it?" she asked, suddenly remembering that she needed to go home already. She wasn't so prepared to face the ultimate scolding after all. Especially now that she can't find her companions. "It's 2:30 AM." the guy said and he was about to leave when suddenly, Mikan took his arm and asked again, "Do you have a car, mister?" With a frown on his face, he hesitantly answered, "Yes." Almost immediately, Mikan pleaded, "Can you take me home? Please? Please? I can't find my companions, you see. And I just came here to have a little fun but I ended up like this. Please, mister?" Mikan knew full well she wasn't supposed to go home with a random stranger but she had to take the risk or else she'd have her head cut off by her dad.

"What? I'm sorry, but I still have school later this day and besides, I do not know you." the guy said as coldly as he could. Mikan hated to do this but sometimes, it really helped her. So she said, "Actually, I'm Mikan Sakura. I can pay you for taking me home, you know. Enough for one month finances, just get me home or I'll be dead meat."

"You're who?" he asked. "Mikan Sakura." with a deep breath, she replied. "Fine, show me the way to your home." Then, he dragged her towards his car. The moment they both got to his car, Mikan suddenly felt responsible for Sumire. "Oh my gosh, I still have to call Sumire and Ruka." she told herself. "What?" the guy said as he hopped into his car and started the engine. "Nothing." Mikan decided she could do it later, while she's in the car to keep her nerves calm.

"Come on, stop dilly-dallying." the guy scolded. "Oops, sorry." she apologized and entered the car as quicly as she could. The guy stepped on the pedal and the car ran twice as fast as Sumire did awhile ago which scared Mikan. "Slow down!" she shrieked. The guy just rolled his eyes at her. Mikan quickly dialed Sumire's number and when she answered, Sumire told her that she's at home safely since Ruka sent her home so she was fine. Mikan felt relieved and all she had to worry right now is about her, going home. She pointed the directions to the guy and the moment they arrived, she was about to hand him the money but he refused.

"No, please take it. As a thank you." Mikan insisted. "I said no, now if you don't mind, I really should go." the guy said. "Wait, at least tell me who you are. So I could thank you properly." Mikan said, holding on to the car as if it would stop him from leaving. "What?" he asked, somehow pissed. "You heard me."

"Fine, it's Hyuuga, Natsume Hyuuga." then, with that, he left her outside the gates of her house.

* * *

Thanks a lot for the review guys! I was overwhelmed :) Here's chapter two for you.


	3. Welcoming Of The Young Master

Disclaimer: No, unfortunately, I still do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Chapter Three: Welcoming Of The Young Master

The raven-haired lad drove angrily on his way home. Not only was he pissed by the guts of that girl called _Mikan Sakura, _but he also needed to accomplish a lot of tasks before the sun rises and he'd have to go to school. Unfortunately now, he'd have to go to school without sleep. Again, he blamed the brunette he just recently met awhile ago at the club he was working at.

He wasn't supposed to be working there, not even Ruka's parents approved of it because it strained him and is during the wee hours of night when a teenager like him should be in bed, letting the growth hormones work until the sun rises. However, Natsume Hyuuga is persistent. He did not want to be a burden for them, they have already got their own problems and he feels like he's just adding more to their personal problems since they are keeping him and are acting as his foster parents. They could not stop him though, he is a willful man and they trusted him. He was a bright child, with a bright future ahead of him. Even when Natsume wasn't their son, they treat him as though he is.

Natsume parked the car he borrowed from Ruka in their garage and he immediately hopped off it and ran to his shared room with Ruka. "Hey, man. Where have you been? It's not like you to come home this late." Ruka groggily asked, awoken by the loud creak of the door. "I bumped into someone who hitched a ride home." he replied curtly and proceeded to the study table and lay down all of his homework that he needed to finish.

Ruka laughed lightly and stated, "It's okay, if you don't want word spreading out that you accompanied your girlfriend home, it's alright—but you can always tell me." Judging from the tone of Ruka's voice, Natsume could tell he was thinking differently. As much as he wanted to carry on with his work, he needed to clarify things. "I'm not dating anyone, okay. Let's make that clear." he sounded rather sleepy than angry.

"Does she wear that much perfume? I could smell it from here. Or maybe you were snogging her." Ruka joked, despite being half-awake. "Hey—" Natsume was about to retort when Ruka cut him off, "Just kidding. Okay, I'm off to dreamland. See ya there. Anyway, about the strong perfume thing, I swear I could smell it from here." Natsume could only roll his eyes, he already lost too much energy to retort any further.

Before he carried on, he smelled his shirt and indeed, Ruka was right. He smells that of a girl's perfume. He took off his shirt, threw it to the laundry basket and started working on things that was quite overdue already.

xxx

The moment he woke up, he swore loudly and kicked that little trash bin under his study table. It turned out that his efforts were wasted, he woke up very late and he was sleeping on his study table in the middle of doing his homework. He was about to stand up and rush to the shower when a tiny Post-It paper caught the corner of his eyes. He plucked it out from where it was stuck and read aloud, "Sorry mate, you looked so worn out so I did not wake you up. -Ruka" Instead of fuming, he crumpled the paper, threw it and walked away calmly.

He entered the shower and bathed himself thoroughly. In the middle of bath though, he heard someone knocking on the door of the bedroom. "Mr. Nogi?" Natsume called out. "Yes, Natsume. It's me. Actually, there's someone downstairs looking for you." he sounded rather sad but Natsume ignored it. "I'll be there in a minute." he said and when he heard Mr. Nogi's response, he immediately made sure he'll be down there in a minute.

He rushed out of the shower, hurriedly wiped his dripping hair and body and slipped on some decent clothes to face a visitor. The moment he felt he was decent enough to face the visitor, he opened the door and dashes towards the living room, which was situated downstairs. "Oh, he's here." he heard Ruka's father announce and the visitor stood up. He was blonde and he had violet eyes, someone Natsume couldn't remember having bumped into or even met.

However, the man before him recognized him. "Oh, Natsume! You're already a grown up! I never thought I'd live the day I could see you." he sounded a little bit feminine and as though he knew Natsume all his life. He gave Natsume a hug and Natsume just stood there bewildered. When the man let go of him, Natsume decided to be blunt. "Ah, I don't understand. Do I owe you something or do I know you?" he asked and he did not mean to be rude at all, he was just confused.

The blonde man just laughed and sat back down on where he was previously seated before Natsume arrived. Natsume too, seated himself across the man. "That's right, you do not know me. I'm Narumi, a friend of your mother. She ran away from her home when she couldn't anymore hide the fact that she was pregnant of you. However, before she left, she left a note for me and our group of friends. Your father wouldn't take the responsibility and asked your mother to abort you. Kaoru did not want that and knowing that it's going to be what her parents would want her to do so too, she ran away from home."

"When I learned about her death years ago, I became worried. I knew she had a son and so I grew even more worried. I told myself I would find you and here I am, I'm very sorry it took so long." the man called Narumi explained, though there were still some things that were not clear to Natsume. If he was only an old friend of his mother, why did he go through the trouble of finding him for years already?

Mr. Nogi excused himself, saying Natsume ought to know about his past or his relatives. "You.. you know my father?" Natsume asked, trying to picture out a father image but all that entered his mind was Yukihara's. "Yes, I know him. However, in his quest of looking for you, he died of an accident at sea." Narumi lowered his voice, feeling sorry for the young man in front of him.

"So he decided to look for me and my mother? Why?" Natsume pushed. "When I learned of your mother's death, I told him instantly. In fact, he was the first one I told about your mother's death. He was surprised and tried to look as though he did not care, but I told him of your mother's plans of raising you and even when we couldn't track you and make sure you were still alive, he decided he'd come for you. And that's what happened to him."

"Why are you here? Why are you looking for me when you are just a distant old friend of my mother?" Natsume hated to bring up his mother, it was still so painful for him. However, he needed to face it and be a man. "I'm here to take you with me. I'm sure you recognize Hyuuga Inc., right?" Narumi asked with a smile. "Yeah, what's that got to do with me?" he asked nonchalantly, still puzzled and shocked at the sudden turn of events.

"It's your father's, and now that I confirmed that you are indeed alive, it's yours." The last two words that Narumi spoke rang through Natsume's ears repetitively. "What?" he asked, double-checking his ears. "You heard me right, you now own the Hyuuga Inc." Narumi said with a grin. "Do I not have any siblings who'd be capable of inheriting the company?" Natsume asked and silently, he hoped he had no one to share with. Although at second thought, it was fine by him even if he only had a share. It was such a huge company. It's deemed to be the up and coming great competitor of Sakura Corp., and being a part of it will be a great advantage for him, it may be the key to Yukihara's downfall.

"Actually, you have a sister. The only daughter of your father with another woman. However, she is also born out of wedlock and I don't think she's interested in taking over the company, it's too big a responsible for a frail young woman like her. Judging from what I am seeing right now, I'd recommend you to be the one to take over the company. You're more capable and older. You wouldn't have to worry at all, your parents' group of friends—including me—will be right behind you every step of the way." he sounded very convincing and very encouraging. And now it was up to Natsume to play it well so he could take his revenge on Yukihara, the owner of Sakura Corp. Now that he thought about it, that girl called Mikan Sakura is the famous daughter of Yukihara. He's now grinning widely, he's got all the aces and then he'll have what he wants the most with bonuses. What a great life.

xxx

He did not have anymore to stay up so late for work and he did not anymore had to start from scratch, he's about to become the country's greatest business tycoon, and not only that, he'd finally be able to bring destruction to Yukihara, the one who brought the death of his mother. However, there were downsides to it. At the same time, he did not want to leave Ruka and his family who were there for him when he had nothing at all. Ruka's mother is now crying with Mr. Nogi hushing her, telling her that this is where Natsume actually belongs and that it is inevitable.

Ruka had a loose smile, they have been best buds since eleven years ago and he looked up to Natsume as a brother already. "It had been great, Natsume. Now you're on your way to the top." he smiled. Natsume put down the huge bag that was on his back to pat Ruka's back and said, "Don't be silly. It's not as if I'd be gone forever. I'd still drop by and hang out with you like we always do." "No matter how I look at it, things are going to change. However, let's look at the bright side. You'll finally be able to be reunited with the ones who are supposed to be the ones at your side." Ruka sounded so emotional that it made Natsume laugh.

"Hey lookie here, no matter what, you'd always be my best mate Ruka Nogi." Natsume ruffled Ruka's bleached blonde hair and laughed. He waved goodbye at the Nogi family for the last time and thanked them for everything and every trouble that they went for him. No matter what, the fact that they were the ones who took care of him in his formative years will never be replaced even by the utmost happiness he's about to indulge into when he'd finally be able to crush Yukihara. He turned his back and headed to the black and shiny limousine that was patiently waiting for him with the chauffeur standing outside it, waiting for him.

No matter how composed and tough he was, he couldn't help but show his very wide grin of satisfaction of how he's life turned out to be. He knew it would still be tough as he wasn't well-adjusted to the high and elite way of living, if given the chance, he'd prefer the simple living but he knew it wouldn't be like that. He'd have to adapt to his environment and hopefully, he'd gradually fit into the world of the elite ones.

He stepped slowly into the grand limousine, savoring the moment of his first time into the vehicle which would not really matter anymore in a couple of days, he presumed. The moment he was settled, he looked around and he felt so out of place. He shrugged the thought off, he knew that that feeling won't linger. "Shall we go now, young master?" the driver asked, waiting for his permission. Nastume nodded, enjoying the feeling very much.

Half an hour later, they arrived into the heart of Tokyo and into the the place where most of the high-class people lived. Somehow he recognized the place, he has been here the other night, taking a drunk brunette home. The moment the car entered the garage of the mansion, he stepped out slowly and carried his bags. The butler and maids stopped him from doing so, it wasn't right for the young master to carry his luggage. Somehow he did not know how to react so he just nodded and gave them the authority to bring his luggage inside the mansion.

At the main door, a group of people were gathered. The butler ushered him in and the moment he entered, the posh-looking people stood up and sweetly said, "Welcome Home, Natsume Hyuuga."

* * *

Been busy with the stupid NAT reviews. Oh well, here's Chapter Three for you. :)


	4. Start Of The Chase

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Higuchi Tachibana. However, this plot's mine.

* * *

Chapter Four: Start Of The Chase

Overwhelmed, the young master couldn't speak. He gazed at each one of them and none of them looked familiar at all. He never thought he is someone important at all, all he knew in all of his life is that he had a mother who died. Before, he was curious why he shared the same last name with the owner of Hyuuga Inc. but then again, he had no interest. Maybe it was just pure coincidence.

At one side, he noticed the man named Narumi. He had a huge smile on his face, an indicator that he was very pleased that things turned out well. Suddenly, he wanted to know more about his sister, if he could connect with her, if she was someone he'd get along with, or if he'd feel like a brother around her. "Natsume," Narumi called him over. He excused himself from the curious group of people who gathered to talk to him and headed towards Narumi.

When he came over, Narumi put a fatherly arm around him and ushered him to one corner. "I want you to meet your sister." he announced lowly as he continued to usher Natsume towards the raven-haired girl. "She's here?" he asked. "Yes, in fact, she's going to live with you at the mansion. I hope it is fine by you." Natsume did not have to think twice. The place was enormous and it felt lonely if he lived alone. Not only that, his sister had the rights—not the privilege—to live in the same place. She shared the same father with him after all.

"Of course, she's my sister." Natsume said. "Aoi." Narumi let go of Natsume and got the girl's attention. The girl turned towards their way with a sweet smile on her face. She looked almost the same as Natsume with her raven hair and mysterious crimson pair of orbs. "Hi, Mr. Narumi." she greeted Narumi with a handshake. "It's him, your brother." Narumi muttered. Aoi's eyes cast upon Natsume and with a smile, she approached him. "Hello, my name's Aoi." she extended a hand. With a slight smile, knowing that it's all that he could muster, he took her hand and shook it politely. "I'm Natsume. Pleased to meet you." he said.

She laughed a little and told him, "Well, um, yeah, I guess you're my half-brother." "Yeah. It seems like we've a lot to catch up with." Narumi faked a cough, catching both of their attentions and said, "I guess I'd leave you both here for awhile. Just feel free to call my attention when you need me, alright?" After having excused himself, he headed to another group of people and socialized.

"So," Aoi said with a smile, "how about we take a seat?" "Oh, sure." Natsume said and seated himself across where Aoi seated herself at the same time. "So," Aoi started with a smile. "How have you been?" she asked. Natsume could see how Aoi was feeling rather awkward but so was he. "Tough. I've been living with a great family though." he answered, hoping not not to enter the topic of his mother and all. "Actually, I've heard about you mother. I'm sorry, it must have been pretty hard on you." Realizing that he had nowhere to run to, he looked up and faced the topic. "Yeah, her death turned my whole life upside-down." he answered silently.

"Oh, what are we talking about? It's a small welcome party for you, we should have fun." Aoi smiled and stood up, motioning him to follow her. "Come on, Natsume. I'll introduce you to some people you'd enjoy being with." she flashed him a smile and with that, he stood up and followed her while greeting people on his way. Seated at the balcony was a small group of posh-looking lads around Natsume's age and they were goofing around, having fun while sipping a minimal amount of drink.

"Hiya," Aoi greeted them. They all turned to Aoi, as if expecting someone else behind her. "Aoi," a spiky-haired blonde lad greeted with a goofy grin. "This is Natsume, my brother—the one and only. Natsume, these are Koko, Mochu, and Yuu." Aoi cheerfully introduced them all. Natsume nodded at them all, and at the same time hoping they weren't like those snobs he sees on TV and hoping too, that they'd be good friends. "Hey man, come. Join us here." the guy named Mochu invited him and with that invitation, he sat among them and enjoyed their company.

Later that day, Narumi announced something that perked up Natsume's idea of revenge again. With a few claps of his hands, the crowd gathered around the huge living room of the mansion and listened to Narumi as he spoke. "Okay everyone, listen up. The day after tomorrow we will be holding the grand welcome party for the young master. Staffs, please do everything you can to settle the arrangements for the welcome party. I will be inviting important guests and some daughters and sons of famous business tycoon for the young master to socialize with. So with that, I would expect everything to go smoothly." he finished his sentence with huge smile.

"Nastume, I would like to talk to you. As for everyone, please do carry on." Narumi added and waited for Natsume to approach him. Hearing that, Natsume excused himself from his new-found friends and made his way towards Narumi. "What is it?" he asked as he neared him. "Oh, Natsume. There you are. I've some things to discuss with you. This isn't really necessary but it would be nice if you'd comply." Narumi made himself clear before jumping to the chase. Natsume nodded as he put his hands on his pocket and stayed where he was standing, waiting for Narumi to tell him what it was that he wanted to tell Natsume.

"Okay so, I would expect the media to be flooding your welcome party the day after tomorrow. Everyone should expect that, seeing as you have been a great news all over the business world. So yeah, again, it isn't necessary but it'd be nice if you'd have a date on that day. Even just for show and sorry, it can't be your sister. In fact, your sister may do the same too." Narumi said it as clear he could. "Where am I supposed to find a girl other than my sister? And I would like to know the purpose of this." Natsume countered.

"If you put it that way, this is just for publicity." Narumi stated nonchalantly. "And? Do I just walk around with the girl when the media's around?" Natsume asked. "Actually, I thought of it as a good way for you to start socializing with the elite. That would be great, if you ask me. A stepping stone and later on you'd be able to make connections around the world, wherever you go." Narumi paused, taking in a deep breath and then he continued, "Then Hyuuga Inc. would be a great name all over the world, don't you think so? It's every businessman's dream."

"You could have told me that one at the start, I would have willingly agreed to it." Natsume muttered, as he thought of the drunk girl named Mikan Sakura and her father Yukihara. "I bet you have someone in mind." Narumi said, adding to the moment unintentionally. "Truth be told, yeah." he said in low voice and Narumi could hear malice from it. "I just hope the tables won't turn against you." Narumi muttered in a low voice and when he felt Natsume's cold stare on him, as if asking for an explanation, he heaved out a sigh and said, "Oh well, you ought to continue your little fun with your new friends. Good luck." Narumi patted Natsume's back before he headed for his own friends.

Natsume stared at his retreating figure confusedly and later on shrugged the thought off and went off to have fun with his new-found friends. He's quite certain that things wouldn't go as how Narumi feared it would. "Natsume mate, you should have a taste of this." Koko, the most goofy one among them called out as Natsume came into hearing distance. However, Natsume's reply was different. "Do any of you know which school around here Mikan Sakura attends?" he asked them with a slight smirk.

"Of course we do, she's a good friend of ours. Never fails to make us smile. A total opposite of her best friend but they both are jamming girls, unlike those snobs who think they're all that." Mochu answered in behalf of the group and got them laughing lightly. "Don't tell me you fancy her." Yuu said jokingly and gained whoops from his friends. Even Aoi laughed but she noticed something different which she couldn't point her fingers at. He didn't even try to deny it. "Well, actually, yeah." Natsume said with a laugh and his friends just kept teasing him about it. However, Aoi had a feeling it would be a long and winding road ahead.

xxx

The next day, both Natsume and Aoi were admitted to AA or Alice Academy which was Natsume's choice. Natsume had a noticeable grin on his face the moment he entered the gates of the school and he looked sinfully gorgeous, being dressed smartly in the school's uniform. However, he had his usual spin of things. He did not wear the school uniform like those other honor roll students. It wasn't to attract attention, though. He had always found joy in breaking school rules on uniforms.

"Whoa, so this is AA, huh." Aoi said as she got out of the limousine which she shared with her brother. "Yeah, the school of the elite kids." Natsume said as he walked off ahead of his sister. "I'm not sure I'd be able to fit in." Aoi muttered as she straightened her short skirt. "Of course you can, you've been living in high standards since you were born, unlike me." Natsume said. Even though his sentence indicated self-pity over things, his tone and mood didn't seem to change, he seemed to engrossed in overwhelming things that are occurring in his head.

"Did Narumi tell you anything about the welcome party tomorrow?" Natsume asked his sister who was looking around the school as if it's her first time in such a place. "Eh? Yeah, he mentioned about bringing a partner. However, it wasn't compulsory, was it? So yeah, I've taken my thought off if it. Besides, I don't know anyone since my mother had kept me hidden until father died." Aoi said with hints of sadness in her voice.

"Actually Aoi, I have a friend—a best friend, in fact. His father is a businessman, a small time one. About that partner thing, it's about connections, right? I've given it a thought and if Narumi wants connections, they could help. If we see Ruka today and ask him to be your date, their business will be publicized and when they'd go to the top, I doubt they will forget the favor. It's a good way of helping them too, after they have helped me so much by taking care of me all these years." he seemed so enthusiastic that Aoi could see as clear as day that he was honest in his intentions for his foster family. With a smile, Aoi looked up at him and said, "That would be great. Where can we see this best friend of yours? We should stop by after school." "No worries, I know their address by heart." with that, they both walked their way towards the high school building.

Due to Natsume's high marks on the entrance exam, he was placed in Class A of the second years. The moment he entered the classroom, the girls could barely hold up their wants to scream but knowing that they were the elite kids, they struggled to keep calm about his entrance. As Natsume scanned the room the moment he entered, the girl he was looking for was seated at the middle seat of the classroom, looking at him from head to toe as if remembering where she had seen him. _Go on,_ Natsume thought with an evident smirk.

"As you can see class, this here is the son of the late Mr. Hyuuga and from now on, he stays with us." the female homeroom teacher of the class introduced him and motioned him to go up the platform so that everybody could see him, not that they couldn't see him even when not on the platform, considering his towering height like that of a model's. He bowed slightly and the teacher asked him to introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Natsume Hyuuga. Seventeen years old. From now on, I'll be with this class." he smiled a little, the kind of smile that the bad guys give.

"Please seat yourself behind Ms. Sakura, Mr. Hyuuga. I'm afraid that's the only vacant seat we have seeing as you entered in the middle of the term." the teacher apologized. Natsume just merely nodded, as if to say it's alright. With a small bow in respect of the teacher in front of him, he slowly made his way towards the assigned seat and on his way, he noticed Mikan looking up at him as though she had already figured out who the lad was.

* * *

Dun dun dun... *drum roll* here's Chapter Four!


	5. First Mission Complete

Disclaimer: You know the drills.

* * *

Chapter Five: First Mission Down

Natsume couldn't quite hide the triumphant smirk on his face. He feels as though everything is laid before him for him to pick up and gather in his bliss. He stared right through Mikan Sakura's head as though he was boring a hole through it. He looked around him and that was when he noticed the grins of his newly found mates from last night—they were in the same class as him. What a beautiful day. He noticed the girl seated beside him and she looked tough with her amethyst orbs and short raven hair. She seemed to be concentrating on the book she was reading, making her look so unwilling to socialize or even bother with the happenings around her.

"Is something the matter?" the short-haired girl beside him asked in a low voice without looking up from her book nor losing concentration on it. Caught off-guard, Natsume shrugged and said calmly, "Nothing. I just thought you were familiar." "Yeah, Imai—does it ring a bell? Well, you probably don't know a lot yet since you _just _became a Hyuuga." she nonchalantly said without looking up from her book still.

Somehow it startled Natsume how she knew so much about that matter. It kind of embarrassed him since he was playing the cool guy role. Before he could even talk back, she added as she graced him a brief glance then back to her book again, "Don't worry, I'm not some kind of stalker, no. I just happen to know a lot of things." "Oh." was all that he could manage to say. He could see the same smirk he had just awhile ago on her face right now. Somehow, he felt that this Imai girl is reading his mind.

Just in time, Mikan Sakura looked his way as the teacher was discussing nonsense on the platform. "Hi, I'm not sure.. but I really think I've seen you somewhere. Have we met?" she asked cheerfully. "Yeah, at the bar." he said with his usual bad boy slash cold guy tone. Suddenly, Mikan's eyes widened. "Oh my fucking god, never say that aloud please!" she hissed as she looked around, hoping no one heard what he just said.

"Miss Sakura, is there something you would like to discuss with Mr. Hyuuga? I hope that can wait until later." Their teacher, Miss Serina, interrupted her. Caught red-handed, Mikan sat properly and faced the teacher with a sunny smile and said, "Nothing, miss. I just happened to drop my pen behind and I asked Hyuuga to kindly get it for me since it was kind of hard to reach from my position." The teacher narrowed her eyes, focusing at Mikan and then at Natsume who was acting innocent. "Alright, no more pen-dropping please. We have to finish our coverage for this grading period, we don't have time to waste." the teacher told the class and carried on with her lessons in Biology.

Mikan stole a glance at Natsume and hurriedly hissed, "Can I talk with you later? I've some things to clear up." Natsume just shrugged as if to say, "Sure." Now that made his job a tad bit easier. "So I'm right, huh. She did go to the bar, didn't she?" Imai asked and Natsume wasn't quite sure to whom she was talking to since she was not looking at him or anything at all. "Are you asking me?" he asked back. "No, I just happen to be mumbling things at you—of course, prat. I don't see anyone else that I've been conversing with in the past few minutes." she snapped irritably, but in a low voice.

"Well, yeah." he shrugged. "Was she alone?" she asked again. This time, Natsume did not hide anymore his own irritation. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" he snapped, or at least tried to. With that said, Hotaru put down her book and looked at him as though she'd melt him with her ice cold stare. "I mean, I'm not sure—but I drove her home." though he wouldn't admit it to the world, her super strict stare reminded him of his gradeschool math teacher when mad.. and that scared him shitless.

"Good." she replied curtly like a wicked queen and concentrated back on her book. "Okay now, class dismissed. Study your lessons well, _Class A." _the teacher said with much emphasis on 'Class A' to motivate them since they were so competitive and all.

xxx

When the morning break time bell rang, Mikan stood up and gathered her things, preparing to go out of the classroom and head to her next class. However, she remembered one teeny tiny little thing that she needed to do. "Wait!" she called out to the leaving Natsume Hyuuga with a few of her—and his—friends. Natsume stopped on his tracks, as if expecting her call and his friends just whistled and greeted Mikan. "Hey Mikan. 'Sup?" Koko greeted with a grin. "Hey... nothing much." Mikan answered as she caught up to the boys. "Where's Hotaru?" asked Mochu. "Oh, I asked her to go ahead. I've come business to finish, you see." she replied with a smile. "What is it?" Natsume snapped, somehow annoyed that he was being ignored.

"Oh, right." Mikan said as she faced Natsume. "Um, I hope you don't mind but I'm gonna have to borrow Mr. Hyuuga here." Mikan said as she held Natsume's arm and dragged him away. "Yeah sure, no prob." Koko winked. "See ya in next class, mate." Yuu said dismissively as they went ahead together. "So, you wanted to talk to me about something." Natsume started. "Yeah, I guess you know full well what is it about." Mikan breathed in heavily.

"Yeah, about the night you went to that bar alone." he nonchalantly said. "Actually, I don't remember much about that.. evening, but please, I'm begging you, don't ever speak of that matter ever again. Please?" she clasped her hands together as she begged him to the best of her abilities. "Sure, that's not a matter. Why are you so concerned anyway?" he asked, somehow curious why she makes such a big fuss about it. "Um, okay.. how do I put this?" Mikan hesitated and asked herself. Then she continued, "Well, Reo? Does that name ring a bell or something?" she asked. "Yeah, the famous singer." he said. "Well you see, he is one of my notorious brothers—I don't think that's new to you or anyone else but here's the catch: they'd ground me forever if they'd find out I went to a bar and oh, I wasn't alone by the way."

"Oh." he said, trying to get his timing. "Thanks a lot, Natsume!" she replied with a giggle. "How about we go together to the next class? My friends have probably gone ahead, and yours too." she offered. "Well yeah, sure—but wait, there's something I want to ask of you.. and it kinda has something to do with that certain incident." he wasn't sure if he spoke that aloud right but he certainly hopes that would catch her attention.

"Oh? What is it?" she asked. "I'm not so sure if you remember what you told me that night.. but, you told me that if there was anything I needed, I should just tell you as a return for the favor I did for you by taking you home." those weren't the exact words nor the exact thought of Mikan's sentence but he took advantage of her less working memory of the moment. "Oh, right. I knew I owe someone a favor back. So, what is it?" "Tomorrow's a big day for me. The company will be welcoming me as the official heir and I kind of need a date, or something like that. Since I'm new to these stuffs, you're the only one I know so I was hoping you'd agree since I've done you a favor before." again, he hoped he said that aloud right and well.

Mikan just smiled and said, "I thought you were going to give me hard time. Well, okay sure! That's not a problem. Dad probably already received an invitation by now and he's definitely going to let me attend since he's hoping I could take over the company one day. Psh, that's too big a task for a frail girl like me to handle, don't you think?" she sure was talkative and somehow, Natsume's old anti-social self was overcoming him no matter how much he tried to suppress it. He cringed at the title she gave to Yukihara but managed to hide it. "If your Dad thinks your fit for the task, I don't see why you should doubt him." he quietly commented. Mikan just grinned, somehow flattered and grabbed his arm and said, "Come on, we're going to be late for the next class if we keep on chatting like this."

The moment they entered their next class, they were still fifteen minutes ahead of the time. The eyes of the girls were glued on to the newly arrived students. "Mikan! Over here!" a permy-haired girl named Sumire Shouda called out to grab her attention. "Uh, Natsume. I'd just head over to them, okay?" she told him. He shrugged and went off on his own. "Sumire! Where are the others?" Mikan asked Sumire as she neared her. "Awwww, bummer. You should have brought that cute guy over." Sumire pouted. Mikan just laughed, her friend Sumire couldn't just get enough of boys although deep inside it is known to their group that Sumire likes Kokoro Yome. However, she does her best to deny it.

"Don't worry, there's plenty of time to meet him. Oh right, did you get the invitation to his welcome party tomorrow?" Mikan asked. "Huh? Nu-uh, not that I know of. Why?" Sumire asked back as she twisted her chair to face Mikan. "Nothing, I was just hoping you'd be there tomorrow so it'll be fun! And with Hotaru of course." "Did you arrange it or something? You sound like you're part of the "behind the scenes" of that partayyy." Sumire pushed. "Well, you see, he asked me to be his date in exchange for a shut mouth about the time when I almost got into trouble because of going to that bar with you." Mikan shrugged as though it was no longer a serious matter that would decapitate her.

"What? Oh my gosh, I gotta ask my dad or anyone at my place if they've received an invitation. I have got to be there. You can't keep him all to yourself, you selfish bitch." Sumire said as she quickly speed dialed her Daddy. Mikan could only laugh, it wasn't a big deal. She looked around, hoping to spot Hotaru to gather information about that Natsume Hyuuga guy. Thankfully, after a minute or so, Sumire placed back her phone to where it belonged and resumed the interrupted chit-chat with Mikan. "Great news! We're invited. I'll see ya there, Mimi." Sumire winked. "Of course, I would expect that. Anyway, do you have any idea where Hotaru has gone off to? I mean, it's almost already time for the next subject and I don't think she's the type that slacks off." Mikan sounded worried.

"There she is." Sumire pointed with her glossy lips to the door. "Wait here, I'll grab her." Mikan hastily stood up and snatched Hotaru by the arm. "Where did you go?" Mikan asked as she seated herself where she was formerly seated before she stood up. "I was looking for you." Hotaru said. "Oh, sorry. I was with someone else on my way here. I told you to just go ahead, didn't I?" Mikan replied. "I was called by the Student Council President so I went back to look for you since it didn't take much time talking with that idiot." Hotaru sounded deeply annoyed.

Sumire and Mikan just chuckled at her expression. "He still hasn't given up, has he? That poor guy, he even writes two pages of poems for you. That's weird, but sweet!" Sumire screeched. "You're giving me goosebumps." Hotaru shivered slightly to show her disgust on the idea. Mikan could only laugh at them both. She wondered how it felt like to be a girl like them both, being admired by guys or even admiring guys. Not that she had no admirers at all, but they seemed to be too intimidated by the thought of her brothers and she took no interest in them. As for admiring guys, the whole school was just full of inappropriate guys with a lot of bad habits.

"Hotaru, do you know something about that Natsume? You know, why he only showed his face now that he's seventeen, if he's some kind of impostor or something. He resembles Mr. Hyuuga a lot, though. There's no doubt in that, but still.." Mikan rambled. "Yeah, and he's genuine. My brother was assigned to investigate on him before Mr. Narumi of Hyuuga Inc. went to him personally to claim him back and declare him as the able heir of the Hyuuga Inc. Lucky guy, if you ask me." Hotaru replied. Suddenly, Sumire's phone rang, breaking the moment. "Oopsies, if you'll excuse me.." without waiting for their response, Sumire excused herself and talked with the person on the other line of the phone with sparkling eyes and glowing cheeks.

"Seems like she's talking with a special someone, don't you think?" Mikan asked, observing Sumire's dreamy expression. "It's gotta be Mochu." was all that Hotaru said. "Lucky Sumire.." Mikan mumbled. "I have a feeling you'd find your Prince Charming soon." Hotaru said with a slight smile. Awkwardly, Mikan responded, "Wow! Are you a psychic now?" "The last time I predicted that something would happen to you, it really did happen. Besides, it's about time you find someone to love. He could be an old acquaintance or something.." Hotaru said. Mikan felt that Hotaru was hinting on something, someone that she isn't quite so sure she has feelings for. At one side, she looks up at him as a brother but as time flew by, she feels as though he's giving her more importance now than ever and more than anyone else. She's afraid she couldn't reciprocate the same feeling and hurt him.

"Perhaps you have that certain someone in mind right now." Hotaru teased even more. "Come on, Hotaru. You know how I feel about him. I don't think it would be categorized under "love"." Mikan said rather sadly. "Of course it is—filial love, that is." Hotaru said, trying to light up that gloomy expression on Mikan's face. Mikan just grinned. "By the way Mikan, that idiot's been gazing at you for minutes now." Hotaru informed her. "Huh?" Mikan dumbly asled as she faced towards where Hotaru is referring and saw only Natsume, staring at her. Natsume looked away and continued conversing with his friends and Mikan saw Mochu talking on his phone..

Just then, the bell rang indicating the start of the subject and the students immediately proceeded to their seats and arranged them as well.

xxx

When classes ended, Natsume made sure to remind Mikan for the last time about the event for tomorrow, just to make sure she won't back out on the last minute, not that it mattered though. "Hey, about tomorrow. It's set, right?" Natsume asked, catching up with Mikan who was walking with her group. "Huh? Ah, yeah. Of course." Mikan replied. "I'll come and fetch you at four." "Oh, it's okay. I'll have my driver drive me to your place instead. It's fine, really." Mikan declined the offer since she wasn't used to it and what would her brothers and father think? They might overreact and embarrass her in front of a somehow-stranger. "No, I insist." Natsume said with a slight smile that he thinks would persuade her into saying okay. "Come on Mikan, just say yes so that we could go home. That's no big deal. The males at your place would understand if you'd tell them beforehand." Hotaru said as she tugged on Mikan's uniform. "Okay.. fine." Mikan said. Natsume just nodded and went home with his group of friends too.

"Natsume!" Aoi called out to her brother as she ran up to him. "You still remember that we've got to drop by Ruka's place, right?" Aoi reminded him. "Ah, yeah. Of course. Let's go?" Aoi just nodded in response and Natsume and his friends had to part ways since they had their own service who'd come and fetch them too. Upon sitting in the car and welcomed by the chauffeur, Natsume told the driver to stop by at Ruka's address which he gave him.

A few minutes later, they've already arrived at Ruka's place, Natsume's old home. "Oh, Natsume! Please do come in and is this your sister? Come in, welcome to our humble home. I apologize for the messiness of this home." Mr. Nogi said as he opened their door wide open for the visitors to enter. Natsume just smiled and went inside and sat down at the old couch, how he missed the place. "Don't worry about it, Mr. Nogi." Aoi grinned and went inside as well and sat beside Natsume.

"A tea perhaps?" Mr. Nogi offered. "No thanks, sir. We won't be lingering for too long." Natsume addressed him as sir out of habit. "Oh please, stop calling me sir now Natsume." Mr. Nogi said. "It would feel so awkward if I don't, sir. Please just let me." Natsume humbly said. "Alright, alright. Anyway, what brings you here son?" Mr. Nogi asked. "Well, I have something to say to Ruka. Is he around?" "Oh that boy. Yes, he's here. Wait here, I'll go and call him. He seems to be lingering too much in that small barn of his since you left." Mr. Nogi said as he stood up and went to the back door of their home to call Ruka over.

From the living room, both Natsume and Aoi could overhear their conversation. "Ruka, son, Natsume's here looking for you. He's at the living room." Mr. Nogi called out to his son who was busy tending to his animals. "Natsume's here? How come? I'll be there in a few." Ruka's familiar voice rang throughout the humble home. "Yeah, please don't keep your visitors waiting. His sister is with him." Mr. Nogi informed his son. "Okay, okay. Chill." as he said that, he stepped into their home and went to the living room. Aoi stood up and so did Natsume. "Natsume, mate! How have you been?" Ruka asked as he gave Natsume a high-five.

"Been doing great, but somehow lonely." Natsume said with all honesty. Ruka chuckled and said, "This must be your sister. Hi, I'm Ruka Nogi, your brother's friend." Ruka extended a hand and Aoi gladly took it with a bright smile on her face. "I'm Aoi Hyuuga, pleased to meet you." she said. "Please, please do sit down both of you." Ruka said cheerfully as he seated himself across them. "What brings you here?" Ruka asked. "I've a favor to ask of you." Natsume said.

"Sure, dude. What is it?" Ruka grinned. "Tomorrow there would be an event, a welcome party for me and somehow we both need dates, me and my sister." Natsume started. "Really? Who did you pick? She must be a lovely girl." Ruka was obviously happy to see his best friend and all traces of loneliness was gone from his eyes. "Yeah, she is lovely. Anyway, you'll see her tomorrow."

"I will? Why?" Ruka asked, somehow not being able to read between the lines. Aoi just chuckled slightly and Ruka just grinned at her. "Well you see, I was hoping you can be my sister's escort. It's extra publicity for your business too, a great jump-start for your marketing nationwide." Natsume said with a slight grin. "Really? That would be awesome—but what am I going to wear in a such a posh party?" Ruka asked. "Don't worry, that's already been thought of by yours truly and I'll be sending in "posh clothes" for everyone." Natsume said. It had been both of their dreams to be able to wear those kinds of clothes and now it's within their reach, there's no way they'd be turning down that opportunity.

"You're the best, Natsume!" Ruka exclaimed. "So it's set then?" Natsume asked. "Of course, glad to be of use for you." Ruka said with genuine happiness. "Great. Now we have to go since the people at our place were expecting us thirty minutes ago. I'll have you fetched tomorrow too. Don't worry about a thing." Natsume said as they all stood up. "Okay, if you say so." Ruka said. "We'll be heading home now, alright? You take care." Natsume bode goodbye. "See you," Aoi faintly said. "Do take care, both of you." Ruka said as he ushered them to the door.

Minutes later, Natsume was sunk deep into his luxurious bath tub as he replayed the scenes from this morning. "It's too easy, no challenge at all." he mumbled as he enjoyed his bath.

* * *

**A/N: **Hiya! Missed me? loljk. I've finally awaken from a deep slumber. It had been tough on me during the Finals. Now for the clearance signing. Wish me luck dear ole readers! And don't forget to leave constructive reviews! xoxo


	6. Getting Ready Fo' Later

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Chapter Six: Getting Ready For Later

The next day Natsume was feeling even more elated than usual. For once he did not feel so evil and instead he felt like he ought to enjoy the moment while it lasts. He checked his appearance for the last time on his mirror before he went out of his room and strode towards the dining room with a pleasant aura. "Good morning, Young Master." the household helpers greeted as well as their trusted butler, Mokomichi, as Natsume passed by them. "You're breakfast is ready, Young Master." the butler added as he bowed lower before Natsume. Natsume just nodded his way towards them and seated himself across his sister.

"Had a great wake-up call?" Aoi asked as she sliced her food and began eating it. "I guess you could say that." he silently replied. "I bet you're excited for tonight's event, Natsume-kun." Narumi said as he appeared before them and joined them for breakfast, he served as their guardian so he had to be under the same roof as them until they will be able to handle things all on their own. "Somehow." Natsume agreed. "Who's the lucky lady?" Narumi asked more to Aoi. However, Natsume answered the question even before Aoi could process it in her head. "It's a surprise." his expression was unreadable and so Narumi just let him carry on with whatever it was that was going on in his smart head.

When they got to school, Natsume told Aoi before he went on his way with his friends to first period class, "Aoi, don't wait up for me later. You can go straight home, I have things to attend to." Without waiting for her response, he left with his friends. Aoi just nodded and went to her own first period class as well. "So, party 'til dusk later?" Mochu asked as he nudged Natsume. "Seems like it." Natsume replied curtly. "Let me guess, Mikan Sakura agreed to be your date tonight that's why you are elated, right?" Koko asked with a goofy grin.

Natsume, not wanting to confirm, just looked at him with a blank expression. "Fine, we'll see for ourselves later." Yuu said as he put an arm over Koko who seemed eager to know the mystery lady. As they entered the classroom, Natsume immediately looked for Mikan for self-assurance that as long as she's within his sight, he'd be able to get a hold of her.

Hotaru, sensing Natsume looking at Mikan, nudged Mikan and told her to look at Natsume's way. "Huh? What?" Mikan asked as she turned to look at where Hotaru is pointing. Catching Natsume looking at her, she cracked a small smile and looked at Hotaru. "What was that about?" she asked Hotaru who was paying no attention. "I don't know, seems like he has his eyes on you all the time. Did you do anything wrong or something?" Hotaru calmly stated as she fished her book from her bag and began reading while the others around her chatted noisily.

"Oh right, I agreed to be his date for tonight's welcome party for him." Mikan muttered to herself. "Oh shoot, I did not remind my family yet." she slapped her forehead lightly. "About what?" Sumire butt in as she seated herself beside Hotaru. "That a male will be entering our house to fetch me this afternoon, oh my gosh. Of all the things I could forget.." Mikan muttered helplessly as though there's no more future. "You're overreacting. I'll call your gorgeous brothers and you handle your father, alright?" Sumire winked as she searched in her phone book Mikan's brothers' numbers and hit the call button for Kaname who came first in her list.

Mikan just sighed and rolled her eyes. She crossed her fingers and hoped her father wouldn't misunderstand over the phone. She nervously held her phone to her face as she went through her phone book which made Hotaru chuckle. Mikan rolled her eyes and pressed the call button. It took awhile before her father picked up, he must have been preparing for a long day.

"Umm, dad?" Mikan started as she tried to stop herself from biting her nails off in nervousness.

_"Oh, Mikan dear. Is there a problem? Aren't you at school right now?" _he asked.

"I am at school dad, it's just that.. there's something I forgot to tell you."

_"Oh? What is it?"_

"Well, you see. You sure have received an invitation letter to Hyuuga-kun's welcome party later this afternoon, right?"

_"Well, yeah. What about it? Don't tell me you're not coming, you have to come Mikan."_

"Of course I am dad, in fact, I agreed to be his date."

_"Really? That's great Mikan. Now you're maturing and finally got into your head your duties. What was it __that you forgot to remind me by the way? I need to go in five minutes, you see."_

"He's going to fetch me later for the party so don't be surprised if he comes, okay? I know I have to remind you about these kind of stuffs." Mikan gulped the large lump down her throat.

_"What? Do you need to be fetched? He does not need to worry, you definitely will come. Give me his contact info and let me talk to him."_

"Dad.. no need to. He insisted and I already agreed."

_"Mikan, we've settled things about letting your male friends into the house. It's not good for your image. This is a big event, media will be all over the neighborhood especially that they live in the same neighborhood."_

"Dad just this once, can you please.. just let this go? I mean, I promise to say a firm no next time. Just make this as an exception. Please?" Now Mikan really wants to bite her nails off in frustration.

_"Cut off all connections with him after this one, Mikan. Don't make me repeat myself. He has to be reminded that he can't just enter our house. I know where this friendliness will head to, Mikan. I hope you know what I'm talking about. Stop being friendly with him because in one of these days, you will have your first marriage meeting and you must not have a relationship with another guy. Understand? I'm hanging up now, you take care." _and with that, not even caring to wait for Mikan's response, her father hung up on her.

"What did he say?" Hotaru asked the moment Mikan put her phone back to its case. "A lot of things. You know what, Dad is so simple-minded. He thinks that every guy I befriend will become my boyfriend and will become a hindrance to whatever he is laying before me. I really hate that part of Dad.. How I wish Mom was still alive.." Mikan complained. "Mikan! I've already taken good care of your brothers!" Sumire interrupted. "What did they say?" Mikan asked with less enthusiasm. "Of course they had nothing to say! They just had to agree." Sumire grinned. "Okay, _how _did they react?" Mikan sat properly, facing Sumire.

"Kaname said he better be a good boy. Reo said he's off the hook since your dad bought him a new car and approximately, his elated mood will last for 23 days. Lastly, Tsubasa was the only one who tried to act like your dad." Sumire left her on a cliffhanger. "Well what exactly did he say?" Mikan asked. "He interrogated me about that guy, I didn't get to tell him much since I don't know much of this Hyuuga kid of yours. I could tell he was disappointed and this was his exact line, "Alright, alright. He's not in trouble for now, I just have to see what Dad has to say. No worries, don't bother yourself. Thanks, gotta hang up now." Then he hung up! That's all!" Sumire cheerfully said.

Mikan sighed in relief and heaved a deep breath. "How about with your father, how did it go?" Sumire asked gently, guessing it must not have gone so smooth. "Oh, he was fine with it. For once. Isn't that great? He thinks I'm about to enter in a girlfriend-boyfriend relationship and that's it. He doesn't want me to keep on communicating with that guy after this.. tch. As if, I'm only returning a favor, you know." Mikan said.

"Enough with the drama, save it for later when I'm out of earshot, okay?" Hotaru impatiently said to both of the girls. Sumire laughed and Mikan just simply cracked a smile. As if on cue, their teacher came in with lots of teaching materials in his hands and with three claps, he ordered the class to be seated in their proper seats and started with his lessons for the day.

When the first three periods in the morning ended, it was time for their recess. Natsume immediately caught up to Mikan with his friends and hers as well. "Still set for later?" he asked as he approached Mikan. "Ah, yeah. Of course." Mikan cracked a small smile. "Good. Later." he then went with his own friends to wherever they were going to spend the rest of their recess.

"Maaaaan, you seem so attached to Mikan. Haven't you heard about how her family hates guys who goes near Mikan?" Mochu asked. "Yeah, we've never been to her house." Koko shrugged. "Really? They are that strict?" Natsume asked although he wasn't really interested. Yuu laughed and said, "Your memories are really quite rusty now, huh. We've been to Mikan's place before, when we were still in preschool." "Oh, right!" Mochu and Koko said in unison. "Heh, man that was awesome! Her brothers all have these latest gadgets and toys and we got to play with them because we were Mikan's friends. I'll never forget that." Koko laughed. "Yeah.." the rest of the guys agreed except for Natsume who wasn't there when it all happened.

"I haven't really seen her mother, have you?" Natsume asked the group as he positioned himself in a more comfortable pose. "Well, I'm not really sure but since my father was taken as her mother's doctor, I've heard things about Yuka-san.." Yuu muttered lowly but enough for the group to hear. "What things?" Koko asked loudly. "Don't tell anyone okay 'cos I'm not really sure if what I heard was true." Yuu said. The group just nodded and Natsume got interested.

"It so happened that her mother developed a brain tumor. It was too late when they found out about it and they did not tell the public about it. The reason why they did not tell it to the public was unknown though." Yuu whispered loud enough for them to hear. Koko and Mochu stood up and they were now seated near each other so that they won't have to keep on passing whatever was being said.

"Then?" Koko asked. "Immediately my dad was contacted by Yukihara-san and according to my father, they discussed about Yuka-san and where she would be treated. Yuka-san's request was to be sent abroad; however, Yukihara-san greatly opposed it since he did not want that Yuka-san will be away from him and his family especially that time when Yuka-san was sick with cancer. Yuka-san insisted though, she convinced him to just let her be sent abroad because she can't afford to see the depressed faces of her family when she'd be bedridden and would only cause them stress and grief, especially Yukihara-san who was greatly loaded with job problems that needed his full attention."

"Mikan and his brothers were against it too but there was nothing they could do when their Dad finally agreed." Yuu tried his best to explain. "Why did he agree? Because of his job?" Natsume questioned. "No. Actually the whole family debated about it for weeks and Yuka-san was being treated here in Japan during that period. Finally, Yukihara-san proposed the idea that if she were to be sent abroad then he's coming with her. Yuka-san did not accept that because she said that it would only be defeating the purpose on why she wanted to be sent abroad. In the end, Yuka-san wasn't sent abroad; however, she requested that she would like to live in their private rest house here in Japan which no one knows about except their family and my father since he was Yuka-san's doctor." Yuu said with hints of being proud for his father.

"Well where is her mother now? Is she still alive?" Mochu asked. "No, unfortunately, she wasn't able to survive the disease. They decided—or at least Yukihara-san did—not to publicize it because whenever they bring that up, Yukihara-san will suffer from heart attack. Imagine if they would tell the public about it and people all over Japan will start talking about it, Yukihara-san would be dead by now." Yuu said. "That sucks!" Koko said as he stretched his arms. "It must have been pretty hard on Mikan and her brothers. Especially on Mikan's father." Mochu said while he clicked his tongue, expressing sympathy for them. Natsume, on the other hand, remained passive the whole time as though it did not really affect him. Yuka's angry face flashed into his mind, during that time when she came barging into their house, carrying a child. Now that he thought about it, the child's face was blurry but he was certain that the child was a girl. It was Mikan.

He remembered the moment when Yuka shoved him and then his mother's crying face while she was being dragged across the floor by hair. His right hand unconsciously clenched as he relived those helpless days. If he was this strong and built that day, he could have knocked both the woman and Yukihara off. "Oh, shoot. We're late for next period!" Mochu said when he glanced at his watch, interrupting Natsume's trail of violent thoughts. "What?" they all asked in unison. A fraction of a second later, they were running towards their next class with their gadgets and foods in their hands—by their speed, they could win a gold medal in a running marathon.

xxx

Finally it was the end of the day and Mikan's thoughts landed on the welcome party tonight. "I wonder why that Natsume Hyuuga only came out now when his dad already passed away. Is he only after all the wealth that was left by his dad?" Mikan asked the girls. Sumire shrugged, having no idea at all. "Tch, is that how you look at him?" Hotaru asked. "No but you know, it's the usual thing nowadays.." Mikan insisted. "Looks to me that's not the case at all. He did not even know his own father. Maybe he's seen his face on television but he had no idea it was his father at all." Hotaru answered.

"Is that so? He must have led an awful life especially that he had no mother to support him." Mikan sounded sympathetic. "I guess so.. that probably was the reason why he got himself into different kinds of job just to earn even a little for his foster family." Hotaru said. "Well, if he approached me, he could have been a model by now. I mean, look at his looks. He's.. sinfully gorgeous." Sumire dramatically said. Hotaru rolled her eyes and Mikan just laughed. "Speaking of the devil, I think he's headed Mikan's way." Hotaru eyed him and Natsume looked like he was looking at Mikan and was heading her way.

"He's really attracted to you, isn't he.." Sumire whispered as they eyed Natsume who was nearing them. Seeing him, Mikan straightened her clothes unconsciously, expecting that he would come up and talk to her perhaps about fetching her later this afternoon from her house just like how they agreed. However, Natsume did not even see them so he looked like he snubbed Mikan and just past right through her without even looking with hands on his pocket. His friends followed shortly after him while cracking jokes and greeting the girls they passed by. "Wow, he totally ignored you." Sumire's eyes widened. Hotaru remained silent and just observed Mikan's slightly disappointed reaction. "Whatever, I'm even glad he ignored me. He's like, reminding me about the party every time he has a chance. Let's go." Mikan's tone was slightly irritated even though how much she tried to conceal it. "Let's go." she walked ahead, motioning Sumire and Hotaru to follow and to hide her rolling eyes too.

"She looked pissed, don't you think?" Sumire asked Hotaru as they shortly followed behind Mikan who was walking at an unusually fast pace. "Slow down, girls. No one's after us!" Sumire complained as she caught up to Hotaru and Mikan's pace. "Oh." Mikan said in realization. "What are you hurrying up for, Mikan? Too excited for the party, I guess?" Sumire teased further. "No, it's just that.. he's fetching me at four. I wouldn't want to make him wait, especially when my Dad's around." she found herself an excuse to go home ahead of them and told them that she'd be seeing them all later at the party.

Mikan headed to the parking lot and looked for her driver. As she was looking for her driver, she spotted Natsume by the gazebo surrounded by a lot of girls, including his friends who were happily flirting with them. "Tch, so he's the player type huh.." she mumbled and when she turned around, she finally found her driver. Bowing low, the driver apologized, "I am very sorry Miss Mikan. I've come across a few interventions on my way here, please forgive my tardiness." "It's okay, drive me home." Mikan wasn't quite in her own mind right now, still thinking about how she reacted when he ignored her.

Seated inside the limo, she had to remind herself over and over again that she wasn't really pissed because he ignored her or that she was pissed. She only thought that he would come approach her and remind her about the party this afternoon, like he usually does. "Is something wrong, Miss Mikan? You've been crumpling your blazer ever since you've got in the car." the driver asked. Realizing what she was doing, Mikan let go of her already crumpled blazer and said, "Oh, nothing. I just happened to be thinking about irritating things."

From Natsume's side, he did not really notice that Mikan and her friends were standing there when he passed by until Koko pointed it out. He saw his sister across him so he hurried towards her without looking anywhere at all. It turns out that he was coming home with her after all since he had no more other things to attend to. "Aoi, I'm coming home with you after all." he said as he approached his sister who was in a hurry.

"Oh? Okay, but can you wait for me? I won't take long, just five minutes. I have a report to submit and it's to Jinno-sensei. He's at the faculty room and it's on the tenth floor." she explained hastily before dashing off to pass her almost-late report. "Hey man, weren't you looking for Mikan? She was right there and you ignored her!" Koko laughed as they finally reached to where Natsume was. "What are you talking about, there ain't no Mikan 'round here." Natsume said, looking around. "There they are, they're leaving." Mochu said. Natsume finally spotted them walking off towards the opposite direction.

"Oh." was all that he said. Then he added, "Are you guys going home now? I still need to wait up for my sister." "We can hang around 'til she's done with whatever she's on." Koko said. "Yeah, we don't have much to prepare for your party later anyway." Mochu agreed and so did Yuu. They ended up hanging at the gazebo waiting for Aoi. Being the charming foursome they were, they couldn't help but attract attention from girls who were still around. The first ones to approach them were a group of girls possibly led by this petite girl who was giving off the leader vibes, introducing herself as Luna Koizumi.

"Have you been around the school? You know, like a private tour." she flirtatiously said to Natsume who did not seem to have a care whoever was around. "Hn." was all that Natsume said. Soon enough, a lot of girls were around them with the three guys goofing off and flirting with them happily, they looked like they were in a Host Club or something. Luna sat down beside him and purposely brushed her arm against his, assuming she gave him a sexy impression and that he was liking it but was just playing cool to turn her on. Boy, was Luna Koizumi liking it.

"You don't seem so talkative, are you?" she giggled, showing him her perfect set of pearly white teeth. She flipped her short strawberry blonde hair and crossed her legs, shortening the length of her ultra-short skirt to show off her long, slender and smooth legs. She moved an inch towards Natsume and flaunted her silicone-enhanced breasts. Natsume spared her a glance but was not moved at all by her flirting tactics. He had seen worse women, older, younger, women of all ages. They throw themselves at him because they look at him as one hot and sexy god. He never thought that he'd find one at an elite school though.

"Onii-chan!" Aoi called out as she approached him in the middle of the crowding girls. Natsume looked at Aoi and realized that Aoi somehow resembled someone who he sees on the mirror every time he looks at it. Moreover, she had extra class that the girls around him didn't have. Then he thought, _"Heh, we're siblings after all. _"Oh, Aoi. Let's go?" he stood up, not giving another look at the girls. "We're going ahead, guys." Natsume said. The guys immediately stood up and Koko said, "Whoa man, don't leave us there. Though we really had fun." he winked at the girls they left and went home with Natsume.

* * *

Hey all :) Here's another update for you.


	7. It's Party Time

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Gakuen Alice. How I wish.

* * *

Chapter Seven: It's Party Time

Mikan sighed and sat in frustration on her bed. She couldn't decide on what to wear even after having raided her enormous walk-in closet. Beads of sweat are running down her temple because not only is she so undecided, but she also is time-pressured. It's ten minutes to four and it looks like she needs to get freshened up again. She looked around and that was when she realized how much of a mess she made in her room. For the last time, she stood up again and thought things thoroughly. "Oh gosh, what am I getting worked up for? It's only a welcome party.." she mumbled lowly to herself with hands on her hips. Although deep inside she was trying to impress someone.. for the first time.

A knock on her door interrupted her rumbling mind. "What?" she asked impatiently. "Miss Mikan, I came to inform you that Mr. Hyuuga has arrived as you instructed me." Mikan's personal maid said with all due respect to Mikan. Mikan's eyes widened in shock and she immediately said to her maid, "Okay, tell him I'll be there in a few."

Natsume arrived ten minutes earlier than the assigned time. He was looking so fresh, neat and with so much class in his Armani Suit. When he arrived at the gates of Mikan's mansion, he had to admit that it was absolutely stunning – fit for the high-class people who lives in here. The landscaping was awesome with the greenest Bermuda grasses and crystal clear water on the fountains. It's the biggest lot he has entered in so far. As he entered the home, he was shocked to see a really huge portrait of Mikan's mother and father on the wall. Yuka was younger than how Natsume could remember her so it must have been taken when Yukihira didn't have any affair with his mother yet.

The maids and butler guided him towards the enormous living room. "Miss Mikan would like to say that she will be here in a few. Would you like a tea perhaps, sir?" Mikan's personal maid bowed low to him. "Yes please." Natsume said as he let his eyes wander around the mansion. On the fireplace, he noticed a portrait of Mikan with her brothers with a goofy smile, presumably taken when she was eight years old.

"Yeah I'm coming.." Tsubasa said through his mobile phone and ended the call as he descended the grand staircase. He glanced at the living room and he noticed Natsume Hyuuga. "You must be Natsume Hyuuga." he said as he neared Natsume in a slow pace. "Yeah." Natsume responded as he stood up to shake hands with Tsubasa as a formal greeting even if how much he hated to. "How old are you, mate?" Tsubasa asked as he seated himself across him. "I'm seventeen." Natsume replied curtly. "Are you attending the same school as Mikan?" Tsubasa asked again. Natsume just nodded in response this time.

"You don't seem so talkative, huh." Tsubasa commented. "Hn." Natsume looked away. "I heard you used to work in various places before. Did you really not know about your identity or your father at the very least?" Tsubasa further questioned, irritating Natsume. "Actually, I'm not in the type who'd like to linger in the past so I don't really enjoy talking about what happened and stuff." Natsume tried to sound patient enough. However, Tsubasa kept on pestering him. "My brothers are really looking forward to meet you seeing as you had so much guts as to come here personally.. and alone. Are you really not threatened by whatever you hear about us when it comes to Mikan?" Tsubasa went on.

"Is there something you can do when Mikan desires to see me after this one time? I bet you can't go as far as to lock her indoors." Natsume sounded irritated now and Tsubasa was about to answer him when his phone rang. Tsubasa shook his head at Natsume and said, "There's no more next time, dude. I'll make sure of that. Excuse me." Tsubasa said as he picked up his phone and received the call then he went out to the garage to drive to his girlfriend's home to fetch her for the party tonight. Natsume had to admit that even though it was their mother and father who caused the death of his dear mother, he couldn't help but feel the same anger towards them all.

He glanced at his wristwatch and noticed that it already had been thirty minutes since four and Mikan is still upstairs, in her room doing God-knows-what. "Man, she sure is taking her time.." Natsume mumbled and just entertained himself by looking at the portraits hanged on the walls. He concluded that this family are fond of taking pictures and framing them then displaying them all over the household.

Then he heard rushing footsteps descending the staircase. He presumed it was already Mikan Sakura. "Oh my gosh Natsume, I'm so sorry I made you wait!" Mikan said as she made her way towards Natsume. She looked so pretty with her fully lined, strapless, butter cream dress featuring a spring-inspired rosebud print that reached until her mid-thigh. She paired it with pale pink tights, olive green wedges, and a charm bracelet. Her lipstick was a happy shade of pink and her dress revealed her creamy skin tone. She had her hair in a low and messy chignon which complemented her overall look making her look sexy and eye-catching. Fit to be his date for tonight, worth the wait.

"Ah, it's okay. Let's get going?" he said then he added, "By the way, you look great." this made Mikan blush lightly, making her look so cute. "Sure." Mikan said and went with Natsume. "Mikan, won't you at least introduce me to Mr. Hyuuga here?" Yukihira's voice rang out through the room and Mikan looked up at Natsume who was a head taller than her and turned to her father. "Dad.. I thought you have gone ahead already." Mikan said as she gave her father a hug. "Natsume.. this is my Dad. Dad, this is Natsume.." Mikan said as she went to Natsume's side to introduce him to her father.

"Hello, Yukihira-san.." Natsume had this smirk on his face when he noticed the shock on Yukihira's face when he recognized him. Natsume held out his hand and said, "I'm very pleased to meet you.. _again." _Natsume hoped he heard the last word and he guesses he did because he cringed. Despite that, Yukihira took Natsume's hand and shook it but immediately let go of it. "You are.. Iora-san's son?" he asked in almost disbelief and partly in shock. "Yes, Dad. Now I'm afraid we really need to get going." Mikan said, oblivious of the tension between her father and Natsume. Natsume simply cracked a smile and said, "Oh well, it's about time we go. See you later, sir." Natsume purposely put his hand around Mikan's waist as they went out of the house leaving Mikan's father still in shock.

"Sorry but.. I don't think I'm comfortable in this position." Mikan said when they finally got out of the house. Natsume let go of her without a word and the driver opened the car for them. Mikan entered first then Natsume shortly followed who still in deep thoughts. "Is something wrong, Hyuuga?" Mikan asked. "No, nothing." Natsume said as he shook his head. "Okay.." Mikan shrugged.

A few minutes later, they have finally arrived at Natsume's place where it was already lively and a lot of media men were already there, snapping pictures of whatever that they took interest in. "Young Master is here." one announced from among the crowd which caused the media to gather around him and the security guards immediately took cover so that Natsume and Mikan could pass through.

There were questions such as, "Mr. Hyuuga, how does it feel now that you are enjoying all these things when before you were just an ordinary citizen?" or "Miss Mikan, how does it feel to be Mr. Hyuuga's date for tonight?" and there were even, "Why was Sakura Mikan chosen? Are you going out?" Natsume did not say anything while Mikan politely answered most of the questions thrown at her with her undying sunny smile as they made their way inside the mansion where no media were allowed as of the moment.

"Natsume!" Aoi called out. Aoi looked stunningly gorgeous and hot in her black vest dress in animal print, with cage effect back panel and high-waist jersey skirt. "Hi, you must be Mikan. I'm Aoi Hyuuga, Natsume's sister." Aoi held out her hand and Mikan gladly took and shook it. "Yes, I'm Mikan. Nice to meet you Aoi." Mikan said with her charming smile. "The others are already waiting for you both. A friend of yours is already half-drunk." Aoi giggled. "Let's go!" Aoi said as he walked ahead of them both.

"You don't seem so alike. She's too cheerful.." Mikan commented. "Hn, just because we're siblings doesn't mean we have to be the same in all things." he replied. "Well, you've got a point there." Mikan shrugged and continued to walk with him. "Mikan!" a flustered Sumire called out. It so happened that the teens already gathered in a group, just waiting for Natsume and Mikan to come. The boys wore suits but in a not-so-formal way, putting their own spin on their outfits. However, the girls looked like they were competing for Miss Head-turner tonight. Sumire wore a strapless sweetheart neckline, bustier jean dress with black chiffon cascading ruffles plus gray tights and three layers of pearl necklace which varies in sizes.

Hotaru was going for the sexy and sophisticated look in her slim fitted silk dress in cross-over bandage style in black and blue printed shades. The sexy and sophisticated look is heightened through double straps finishing in a crossed effect on the back. She matched it with a pair of Jeffrey Campbell Wrecker platform high heels in black and a striking red Fontanelli Italian Leather Bag.

Luna Koizumi went for the seductive look with her red silk strapless dress which reached until her mid-thigh with quilted bodice, ruched waist and sweetheart neckline. She matched it with red Mary Jane pumps with a huge red flower on it, a gold watch face necklace, and a red Chanel bag. "Hey Natsume." she said sweetly as she pushed Mikan lightly, making Mikan distance a few inches away from Natsume while Luna clung onto Natsume, pouting her luscious red lips. Natsume ignored her and talked to the guys instead. However, Luna kept on clinging onto Natsume and looked at Mikan to make sure Mikan saw it.

"Oh, that whore. Doesn't she know that you are Natsume's date for tonight?" Sumire said loudly that Mikan had to hush her. "Quiet down, permy. We don't want to cause a scandal 'round here." Mikan said. "Whatever! You look so gorgeous tonight babe. So is Hotaru.. just look at her. Oh damn, I'm going lesbo on the both of you." Sumire laughed. "We should put her on quarantine, Mikan." Hotaru said as she took a sip of her drink. "Mikan.. is that you?" someone called out from behind.

It was Ruka with a smiling Aoi beside him. "Oohh, it's Nogi. Go Mikan.." Sumire giggled. Hotaru pushed Mikan to Ruka and left her there, dragging Sumire with her. "Oh hi, Ruka." Mikan greeted. "Oh, you're friends with Mikan?" Aoi asked. "Well, yeah. We hang out a lot before.." Ruka answered while Mikan just smiled awkwardly. Suddenly, somebody called out Aoi that she had to entertain, leaving Ruka and Mikan alone for the moment. "How have you been?" Ruka asked as he inched himself closer to Mikan. "I've been good, sort of busier now though." Mikan tried to keep the conversation light.

Ruka and Mikan happened to be friends and perhaps more than friends in the previous years. However, Mikan only sees him as a "best friend" instead of the other meaning of being more than friends. As for Ruka, he's completely aware of his feelings for her and is pushing his luck in becoming perhaps her lover. The last time he confessed to her was back in Middle School. His dad used to work for Sakura Corp. so he always got the chance to see her even in the most ordinary day. When he confessed he was rejected and that was when things became quite awkward between them.. especially for Mikan. Mikan did her best to avoid those kind of talks whenever they see each other and when his father decided to make his own business, independent from Sakura Corp., they no longer see each other very often and Mikan was quite thankful about it since it meant that they wouldn't get to talk and bond with each other like how they used to.

"I miss seeing you everyday." Ruka began the kind of talk that Mikan wanted to escape from all the time. Mikan laughed lightly and said, "Yeah, those good old days when we hang out together with everyone." "I miss being alone with you more." he said as he looked her in the eye. Mikan broke the eye contact and said with a laugh, "Well, I can hope we can bond with everyone again. We have grown so much, haven't we?" "Mikan, I hope by this time you've made up your mind.." he hinted. "Oh, Ruka. I don't think it's really great to talk about these kind of stuffs here.. Why don't we just enjoy ourselves at the moment? Come on, let's join them." Mikan said, grabbing his arm at the same time towards a big crowd of teens who are mostly girls.

"Oh, there you are. Someone's been looking for you, let's go. Hey Ruka." Natsume said as he grabbed Mikan from Ruka and greeted him at the same time. "So you're friends with Ruka, huh." Natsume said. "Uhh well yeah, sort of." Mikan smiled. "And you're friends with him too?" Mikan asked. "Well, he's my best mate. My foster family.." Natsume replied. "Oh. By the way, who was looking for me?" Mikan asked. "My guardian said he wanted to meet my date." Natsume said. "You have a guardian? What kind of guardian?" Mikan asked again. "I'd really prefer it if you'd stop asking." Natsume said in his irritated tone again.

"Mou.. Didn't know you were the rude type." Mikan said in a low voice. "I heard that." Natsume said calmly. "Eh? You heard that?" Mikan asked. Natsume just rolled his eyes. "Oi, Narumi. She's here." Natsume said to a blonde man who was a bit shorter than him but taller than Mikan. "Hello." Mikan said, bowing low in respect. "I can't believe it's the famous Sakura-san!" Narumi said as he air-kissed Mikan. "You look ten times more gorgeous in person, dear." Narumi complimented as he winked at Natsume as if to say, "Great choice. Thumbs up." Natsume just rolled his eyes.

"Our Natsume here is a great guy, Mikan-chan.. can I call you that?" Narumi giggled. "Yeah, sure." Mikan said with her trademark sunny smile. "Oh that's great! Natsume-kun, I'll be borrowing your date for awhile okay? Don't worry, I'll be returning her as soon as I can." Narumi winked again. "Fine." he said as he got himself another drink. A tipsy Luna came over to Natsume and said, "Want to try my drink?" Natsume did not mind her and just carried on drinking his own. "I hate the fact that you keep on ignoring me." Luna whispered then she kissed him.. hot and fierce. Then something suddenly flashed, it was a camera. From one of Luna's friends.

Natsume pushed her back lightly since she was still a girl and said, "Make her delete that picture. Now." "No way. That would become a great hit!" She giggled. Natsume sighed and left her. "Hey! Don't leave me here." Luna staggered, trying to focus in spite of her wavering eyesight. However, Natsume did not look back at her and just carried on walking. Koko whistled as he put his arm on Natsume and said, "You are Luna's new target. How cool is that?" That sent Mochu and Yuu laughing hard. "Where's your date, man? Did she run off or something?" Mochu asked. "No, she got borrowed." Natsume answered. "What? Really? Okay fine then, just introduce us to your best mate! He's around, isn't he?" Yuu said.

xxx

"I have some business to attend to right now since your father's friends and as well as your father has arrived. Will you be kind enough to look for Natsume and bring him to me, Mikan-chan?" Narumi said as he stood up with Mikan. "Sure. I'll be back in a few." Mikan said as she went on to search for her date. "Hey Mikan! Where are you going?" Sumire asked. "I'm looking for Hyuuga. Have you seen him?" she asked. "Yeah, he's with his friends. Come on, I'll lead you to them." Sumire offered. "Why, thanks. Where's Hotaru?" "Apparently, she's off somewhere talking with her brother's friends who are advertisers and she thinks it's a good opportunity to promote her "humble" inventions to them 'cos they might want to advertise them." Sumire laughed.

"That girl sure loves money." Mikan laughed. "Uh-huh, well me I love parties!" Sumire laughed and Mikan laughed as well. "There they are!" Sumire pointed when she spotted Natsume out of the crowd. "Ohh, I didn't know he is friends with your special someone.." Sumire teased. "Permy! How many times do I have to tell you that-" Sumire cut off Mikan by saying, "I know, I know.. Now go on and call your honey." Mikan was about to retort again when Sumire raised her hand and said, "I said go." Mikan sighed and went on to call Natsume.

"Hey Mikan!" most of the people greeted. "Hey." she greeted back. "Done talking with Narumi?" Natsume asked. "Well yeah, and he is sort of looking for you." she said to him then turned to the group, "I'm afraid I need to borrow this guy for awhile. His presence is needed out there." "No prob." most of them said and then they carried on having their own fun. Ruka smiled at her and she just smiled back. "The grown-ups are here and he'd like to introduce you, I bet." Mikan said.

"That sucks. Never thought this would be such a great responsibility." Natsume muttered. Mikan laughed and said, "Feeling the weight now, eh? I might as well learn from you since I probably would be taking over soon enough." Later on Mikan and Natsume spent an hour of their lives discussing and answering utterly boring grown-up things with the oldies. It surprised Mikan that her father wasn't so inquisitive about Natsume's past and he doesn't even ask Natsume that much and it looks as though Natsume is much more interested to answer her father's questions more than the others'.

When the small business talk was over, it was time for the teens' party. Good thing it's already the weekend tomorrow, they can all crash at Natsume's place if they can still keep up with everyone. The teens gathered under Narumi's command and with three claps, Narumi announced, "Okay now ladies and gents. The house is all yours 'til morning!" The teens whooped and one teen even volunteered himself to be the DJ of the night. "Hey I wasn't informed about this post-party!" Mikan shouted at Natsume through the blasting speakers. "Now that you know, you might as well enjoy." Natsume replied at the same volume so that they could hear each other.

"My Dad and brothers are going to kill me! I have to call them like, right now!" Mikan panicked and quickly got her phone from her bag and long-pressed 1, which is her speed dial number for her dad. "Oh no, Mikan! Don't be such a killjoy! Your date tonight will take full responsibility, don't ya worry!" Koko shouted before he grabbed Mikan's phone and placed it on a basket where all the phones of the teens who do not wish to be contacted by their parents are placed and is labeled "Isolated Stuffs". "What?" Mikan panicked even more as she attempted to grab back her phone from Koko's grasp.

"Come on Mikan, let's enjoy!" Mochu grabbed her to the dance floor to dance. "Oh my gosh, I'm gonna be decapitated! Do you even know what that means? Where's Hyuuga? I need to talk to him!" she shouted her lungs out, not that it mattered since all of the people inside the place are shouting at the same volume plus the music was blaring through the state of the art speakers. "He's over there!" Mochu pointed to the seats at the side where a lot of teens were drinking. Then Mikan spotted Natsume.

She stomped her way towards Natsume and made sure he noticed her. "Hyuuga I need my phone back!" she complained as she plopped down beside him on the couch. "Relax, enjoy the party." Natsume calmly said while taking another sip of his drink. "My head's gonna go off the moment I get home, how am I supposed to relax?" Mikan clutched her hair in frustration. "Then have some." Natsume said, referring to his drink. He wasn't really saying that she should have some because he guesses she couldn't tolerate alcohol like the last time.

Mikan looked at him drinking from the corner of her eyes and raised her brows. "Won't you get into trouble drinking that stuff? I mean, you are under-aged and all." Mikan said. "That law is almost never enforced." Natsume shrugged without seriousness in his voice. "Fine then, give me some." without waiting for his response or approval, Mikan grabbed his glass which he put down for quite awhile.

"No." Natsume said in a rather bossy manner as he held onto his glass firmly. "Why not?" Mikan retorted. "You have low alcohol tolerance. Do you even remember the last time? You strayed away from your friends and ended up asking a complete stranger to drive you home. What a nuisance." Natsume said as he grabbed his glass. "But you were the stranger and you weren't a bad guy." Mikan insisted as she tugged on the glass. "Still, you're too much of a trouble when you're drunk." Natsume countered. "Not if you're the one responsible for me tonight." Mikan flashed her charming smile at him. "Or are you saying you're not responsible enough?" Mikan teased. Natsume let go of his glass and placed a newly-opened bottle of liquor on the table and said, "There, help yourself." Mikan grinned and poured herself a glass of the alcoholic drink.

Without hesitation, she drank it down in one gulp and wiped her face. "Why do you guys want to drink this stuff? It's so.. unpleasant to the stomach!" she complained. "Then stop drinking, idiot." Natsume said, grabbing her glass and helping himself to another glass. Later on Mikan went on and on drinking full glasses that she couldn't quite make out the things around her. "I want.. more.. I'm nuf yet drunk..." Mikan said with her speech all slurred and as she attempted to reach for the glass which Natsume raised so high.

"You are already drunk, idiot. You're really an idiot for not knowing the difference." Natsume said as he continued to raise he glass and bottle of liquor higher. "Come onnnn Natsumeee.." Mikan begged as she climbed onto Natsume's lap to grab the beverage. "What the.. get off me." despite having said that, he still continued to raise the beverage. Finally, Mikan gave up. She remained seated on his lap though, it looks like she did not notice the position she's in.

Natsume secured the beverage behind the couch and Mikan just stared at him long and hard. "What if... I kisssss youu, will you gif me theee drinnk?" Mikan's eyes were already drooping but she was still determined and very much persistent. Mikan frowned and held Natsume's shoulders then she leaned in and whispered, "You betta gif me sum afta thisss.." Then she kissed him on the lips and while she was on top of his lap too.

Unbeknownst to them, there was a strawberry blonde girl taking pictures of their every move..

* * *

Yay me, I finished another chapter! Hope to read your reviews :) 


End file.
